Classic Continued
by BeccaElizabeth
Summary: Whatever happened after Classic was over? Callie and Easy might have lived happily ever after but did things really heat up for Tinsley and Heath? And what about Brett and Seb? So many questions, so many answers... Possibly rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Whatever happened between the last chapter of Classic and the epilogue?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Callie and Easy had been outside, talking and kissing for fifteen minutes and Easy had noticed that Callie looked quite cold. They really ought to get inside.

"Alan's going to be out until tomorrow. Do you want to get out of here?"

Callie nodded. Easy grabbed her hand and they raced off to Richards, Easy's dorm.

Once they got to Richards, they had to be as quite as was humanly possible- but once they got to Easy's room and Easy closed the door behind them and "quietness" wasn't exactly the first thing on their minds.

As Easy clasped his hand around Callie's neck, his mouth met her's eagerly. After Callie tossed off her boots and Easy's jacket that she'd been wearing, her long, thin fingers swept down Easy's shirt, tearing it off of him. If anything good was to come from Easy's time at military school it was that his already flawless physique was even more perfect and toned, he could've put Brad Pitt, circa _Troy_ to shame.

They collapsed onto his bed and Easy practically devoured her mouth, running his rough, calloused fingers down her body. Callie's hands swept to the waistband of Easy's pants, quickly unzipping them before Easy tossed them to the floor. The rest of their clothes disappeared in a heartbeat and Callie wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing her over and over again, omitting a soft moan as Easy traced his fingers over the rim of her panties. He slowly pasted kisses on her neck before kissing his way down her body. Callie twisted her fingers around his curls, whispering his name as he tugged the panties off her.

After all that time at military school, he didn't think he'd ever be able to kiss Callie again but now he was and he just couldn't stop kissing her; her lips felt like candy.

He kissed her long and hard before crawling across the bed, grabbing a condom out of the side table drawer and quickly putting it on. He raced his fingers across her face, kissing her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Callie said, lightly twisting her finger around one of his thick, dark locks.

He kissed her deeply, then Callie ran her fingers up and down his back, pushing his body closer to her's. Easy kissed her roughly along her jawbone and Callie let out a soft moan, craning her head back in ecstasy while Easy slowly kissed his way down her body…

"What happened when you were at military school?"

Two hours later, besides the music softly tuning out of Easy's I-pod, the only sounds in the room were their tired, shallow breaths.

Easy was racing his fingers down Callie's smooth, silky back as they cuddled under the blankets. They'd never talked about his time at military school and as happy as Callie was that he was back, she wanted to understand what had happened.

Easy smiled softly as he wrapped his hand around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

"It wasn't that bad," he said, calming her visions of him having been tortured for weeks. "We had to get up early and we ran a lot. But the other guys were nice and the food wasn't actually that bad."

Callie breathed a sigh of relief and he could feel her body relax considerably.

"That's good," she said, "All those movies always make military school seem so awful."

Easy chuckled, shaking his head. "No, it's really not like that." He raced his hand over her hair. "I think you watched too many military school movies though."

Callie slapped him gently at the shoulder.

"I do not!" she said, unable to stop from laughing.

"Oh, god," Easy cried. "Callie, help me, they're torturing me-"

Shutting him up, Callie grabbed his face, kissing him hard. Easy kissed her back, chuckling softly as Callie started pasting kisses on his neck.

"Okay. I was wrong."

Callie giggled, looking him in the eye. "Yeah. But I still want to kiss you."

He latched his lips onto her's, kisser her as hard as was possible…

At 10:30 that next morning, Alan and Heath were walking to Alan's room so that Alan could get his soccer ball for them to play a game with.

"… and we just stayed up for hours talking about everything, I even managed to get her to go into the hot tub with me and…"

Alan just shook his head and smirked. Heath had been talking about Tinsley. Non-stop. And if Alan didn't know any better, it sounded like Heath seriously might be into her. But with Heath you could never be sure.

"That's great dude. I hope it works out," he said, quieting his voice as he opened the door so that he wouldn't wake Easy. They did not wake Easy for that matter, he was fast asleep. And so was Callie. Heath took one look at them from the hallway and then walked several paces away and burst out laughing. Alan luckily knew right where his soccer ball was so he was only in the room for a few seconds but he saw that Easy had his arm draped tightly around her, like he just couldn't get close enough to her. Alan chuckled quietly, shutting the door behind him. He figured those two would find their way back to each other eventually.

"Was that Callie?" Heath asked him as they walked off towards the soccer fields.

"Yeah." Alan said, smirking. "I guess her and Easy worked everything out." Alan laughed. "This is going to be just like sophomore year with them attached at the hip again. Only worse."

Heath chuckled. "Yeah… I know that you and Easy are buds and all but you seriously might want to request a room change just so that Easy can have the room all to himself, cus knowing him and Callie-"

"Okay, enough about Waverly's inseparable golden couple!" Alan said, tossing the ball at him. "And besides, I'm sure that you and uh, Tinsley could never compete with that."

Heath balked, kicking the ball back towards Alan. Alan had seen the way he was talking about Tinsley. Yes this was _Heath_. The biggest man-whore if there ever was one. But he did really seem to be digging Tinsley.

"And I can get with Tinsley," Heath said. "It's just a matter of time!"

* * *

Please R and R! And happy thanksgiving!


	2. Good morning

Chapter 2

* * *

It was 11:30, Sunday morning and Callie was nowhere to be found. Not that Jenny was worried. After that crazy little Callie/Easy/Brandon fiasco at the dance, Jenny had called Brandon, asking him if he was okay. He'd said that he was fine but that he'd been wrong about Callie, the two of them just weren't meant to be. But that he and Cora were getting along quite well.

Brandon was finally with someone who was going to treat him right and that made Jenny happy for her friend. But if Callie hadn't been with Brandon the night before then that would have to mean that there was a 99.9% that Callie was with… Easy. Of course.

Jenny could not but help but laugh to herself over the whole thing. It was like there had always been this invisible string between Easy and Callie, keeping them together. The last couple of months had been a little weird, yeah, but as far as Jenny could see, that string had finally disappeared altogether and now they'd fused together, like some puzzle that had finally been solved. Jenny had no doubt Callie was with Easy. And if she knew Callie, which she did, she wasn't exactly surprised that Callie hadn't… gotten around to texting Jenny, to let her know where she was.

Easy was a very soft sleeper. His warm, strong arm was still wrapped around Callie and as Callie slowly blinked her eyes open, she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

God, she'd missed him. She kissed him softly on the cheek as she slowly crawled out of the bed so as not to wake him. They could go get something to eat once he woke up.

She'd grabbed her phone once she'd gotten out of bed, to check if she had any messages and as she was rustling through Easy's closet to pick a sweater of his to wear, she saw that she had a text message from Jenny.

**Owl Net**

**JennyHumphrey: **Hey. Just wondered where you disappeared to.

**CallieVernon: **Well, Easy and I wanted to catch up…

**JennyHumphrey: **Did you guys…

**CallieVernon:** ….

**JennyHumphrey: **I need details later woman, details! I'll see you later babes.

**JennyHumphrey: **And chops to you, cus I did not think it was possible for an already hot boy to be that inhumanly hot.

Callie giggled after reading the last text from Jenny. Yes, Easy, who'd always been gorgeous, was even more gorgeous now. Easy was still asleep so Callie grabbed when his Waverly's fleeces and grabbed a book off the bookshelf.

Easy looked like he was having a good dream but by 12:00 he showed no sign of stirring and Callie was getting hungry. Callie lightly tip toed across the room, she slowly crawled onto the bed, softly running her fingers down Easy's arm.

"'Morning beautiful."

Before she could register that he was awake, Easy had already wrapped his hand around her waist, tugging her back on top of him. Callie nestled her nose against his, kissing him softly.

"It's not morning anymore. It's just past noon."

Easy glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was indeed 12:03.

"Wow," Easy said, as Callie moved to his side, running her hand threw his hair. "We slept in late."

Callie giggled. "Yeah… but I had a good dream about you. We were sitting next to a little lake and you were painting this puppy that was playing nearby."

"What kind of dog was it?"

"I think it was a golden retriever."

"Huh." Easy said. "I always liked goldens." Easy sat up, stretching his limps. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

Easy chuckled as Callie jumped out of the bed, putting on the fleece she'd been wearing the night before. She was ready to go moments later but Easy of course had to take awhile to get a shirt on and then find his shoes. She could look at him forever and smile but she was _starving_.

"Easy," Callie said, smiling softly and coughing down a giggle. "I love you but if you don't get dressed quicker, I will leave for the dining hall without you."

Easy laughed, tugging on his other shoe and then grabbing his coat and leading the way out the door. He looped his fingers threw Callie's as they walked off to one of the dining halls. They started talking about their upcoming classes, when Easy realized that Callie's birthday, February 26, was pretty soon, less than two weeks now.

He was going to plan the best birthday party _ever_.

* * *

Jenny had just left one of the café's, where she'd had lunch with Brett and now she was headed towards the library. And as she skipped off, feeling light on her feet, she ran into who else but… Julian.

"Hey Jenny," Julian said with a shy smile.

Jenny smiled softly at him. Things had ended a little badly with her and Julian but he was a good guy. And he did seem kind of different now.

"Hey," Jenny said back. "How've you been?"

"I'm good," Julian said, falling into step with her. "Where are you headed?"

"To the library," Jenny said. "I have to do some research for art class."

"You're going to the library?" Julian said. "I'm going there to. I have to look up some stuff for history.

Jenny smiled. Julian had been… silly before. But he was a good guy.

And the library was always a nice place to bond.

* * *

Jenny and Julian had been in the library for three hours, looking up research paper after research paper. Jenny's brain was starting to burn.

"I think I've read this paragraph five times," Jenny said, closing a very fat book. "But I think I have everything I need. How are you doing?" she asked Julian.

Julian nodded, closing his book. "I'm good- I'm actually all done too, got everything I need."

She just couldn't help but smile when she looked at him, he was too cute. And funny.

"I was kind of hungry." Jenny said, pulling her coat on. "You want to go get something to eat?"

Julian nodded- quickly. "Yeah, I'm starving actually. Oh, and it's my treat."

Jenny had to try terribly hard not to laugh. Julian was just to easy to not love to pieces.

"Okay." Jenny said as they walked out and towards one of the dining halls. "And I like raspberry smoothies."

Julian smiled and as they walked off, his hand brushed against her's- just for a moment, the second it happened, he moved his hand away, as if he wasn't sure what to do.

Jenny didn't mind, not at all. Julian was cool. And really nice. She didn't want to like, rush anything. But Julian was a great guy and they'd both changed.

Who knows what could happen.


	3. Slumber party

Chapter 3

* * *

The girls were having a movie night and the pepperoni pizza with extra cheese had just arrived. They were lounging on the floor of 309, watching Disney movies and playing with make-up.

"Hey Cal," Brett said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Callie said.

Brett looked at her for a long moment, a little shyly before continuing. "What- what's it like when you have sex for the first time?"

Tinsley and Jenny immediately looked at Callie as well. Brett, Tinsley and Jenny had certainly come close to having sex a few times but they'd never actually done it. Callie smirked slightly before grabbing her body pillow and looking at the others.

"How close have you guys ever come to like, actually doing it?" she asked them.

Tinsley shrugged lightly. "Not too close, really. Nothing ever really went beyond making out for awhile."

"Same," Brett and Jenny both said.

Callie nodded. "Well…" she started. "All that stuff you remember health teacher's babbling about is definitely true, like you should make-out or something before you actually have sex so you're comfortable enough. And I was just a little drunk, I mean not that much, but having a little bit to drink definitely helps loosen you up some. And Easy…" she giggled softly. "Well he was really great, he bought a couple roses and he'd just made sure that it would be really nice so… yeah, it was just how I hoped it would be. The first time is definitely a little nerve wreaking but you've just got to be positive that you're like, serious about the guy because it does change a lot of things."

"Does it really hurt that much the first time?" Jenny asked.

Callie laughed loudly, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, the first time it hurts a lot. I mean, you're bodies obviously like, not used to so it's going to feel weird. Try to imagine someone scraping a scalpel through your body," she said, giggling at the others as they squirmed and shuddered. "It's great after you've gotten used to it but the first few times it does hurt some so it's just really important for the guy to go really slow."

"Were you nervous?" Tinsley asked her.

Callie shook her head. "Not really," she said. "We'd talked about it a lot about, made sure we had everything we'd need. And I've been on the pill for about a year so that helped."

"Were you ever like…" Jenny started. "Were you ever scared that a condom might not help at all?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we're always careful but obviously, you worry a little sometimes. There was one time though, not long after we'd broken up after all the stuff with the fire, when I was like three days late and I was like 'Shit, this is not possible!' but I was fine anyway. Scariest thing that ever happened to me but I was fine."

"Did you ever tell Easy?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. He kind of freaked at first but then he was okay about it."

Jenny, Tinsley and Brett, still bustling with questions about losing it asked Callie a couple more questions and then that eventually turned into a big talk about sex in general and eventually all four of them were more than a little tipsy, sitting around laughing their heads off.

"So, what about you guys," Callie asked them. "When are you going to lose it?"

Jenny shrugged nonchalantly, Tinsley blinked a couple times and Brett clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Brett?" Tinsley said, grinning slyly at her.

Brett shrugged, grinning softly. "I don't know. I love Sebastian, but you know, we're just taking it slow for now. I'd like to sleep with him though."

"You should!" Callie cried out drunkenly. "It is the best thing _ever_!"

The girls continued gossiping and chatting for hours until they all fell asleep, giggling and talking about Callie's upcoming birthday.

"What do you want to do for your birthday Cal?" Brett asked as she and Jenny climbed into sleeping bags on the floor.

"I'm not sure," Callie said. "Anything we're were all together would be cool."

* * *

Easy knew that the girls had had a slumber party the night before so he waited until 1:30 to text Tinsley- he didn't want Callie to get any suspicions about the party so he'd just texted one of them. The girls had just left one of the dining halls when Tinsley checked her phone and saw the text from Easy.

"Ugh, guys," she said, as they exited the dining hall. "I have to got to the library, I just remembered that I have to get this book for a report I have to do."

"Okay," Brett said as they walked off. "See you!"

Tinsley waived good-bye to them, walking in the direction of the library but waiting until Callie, Brett and Jenny couldn't see her anymore- and then she ran off in the opposite direction to meet Easy at his dorm.

"Hey," Easy said as Tinsley arrived at his room. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Yeah, no, I'm glad you texted me actually," Tinsley said. "Me, Brett and Jenny were just talking to Callie about her birthday, asked her what she wanted to do."

"Did you guys make any plans yet?"

"No, she just said that she'd like to do something we're were all together."

"Okay. Because I wanted to have a surprise party for her."

"Oh my god!" Tinsley cried. "That's a great idea, she'd love it. Where would you want to have the party?"

"I was thinking of renting out one of those ballrooms at the Chateau Mermonte in town. I figured you, me, Brett and Jenny could split the cost."

Tinsley nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great. And could make-up the ballroom and all. I know that Callie likes that whole Mardi Gras style, you want to do that for the theme?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be cool."

"Okay," Tinsley said grinning. "Oh, this is going to be so cool, she's going to love it. Good thinking Ease."

Easy smiled, lightly rubbing his hands together.

"What do you think you'll get her for her birthday?"

"Oh, well, I already had a few things I was going to get her but uh…" he glanced at Tinsley for a long moment, looking a little nervous. "Can you keep a secret? Like even from Jenny and Brett?"

Surprised, but sure that Easy had a good reason, Tinsley nodded.

Easy walked over to his bedside table, took something out of the drawer and sat back down next to Tinsley. He was holding a small dark blue box. Tinsley jaw dropped open in awe.

"Easy…"

"We tried the promise ring thing once and well… that was just some bad timing. But things are a lot better now."

He opened the box and inside was a beautiful, absolutely gorgeous diamond promise ring. It wasn't huge, but it was _stunning_.

"We have kind of talked about getting married some day. I mean, we don't want to get married for awhile but… I can't imagine not being with her."

Tinsley was practically crying. "Easy," she said, wiping a small tear from her eye. "This is the most romantic thing I have heard of, she is going to be so happy. And don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone."

"Thanks," Easy said, closing the box. "And if you could pass the word along to Brett and Jenny, I figured we could all figure out the details later."

Tinsley nodded, getting up to leave. "Will do," she said, heading for the door. "Oh, and Easy," she said, as she went to leave. "I don't think I've ever seen Callie happier. Seriously, she is like floating."

Easy laughed, waiving good-bye to Tinsley as she left.

He loved Callie. Things were finally working out just perfectly.

And to top it off, Easy's dad, the man who lived to criticize Easy, was finally going to loosen up a little, since Easy was with the girl that he and his mom absolutely _adored_.

* * *

Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been busy. I'll have the next chapter up soon though!


End file.
